Bittersweet Revenge
by Pink is the Color of Hell
Summary: Bella and her friends are trying to move on after a tragic accident, but somebody doesn't want them to. Who is killing these innocent Forks High students? And why?


Bella groaned as her alarm clock went off at seven thirty. She rolled over and reluctantly got out of bed. It was her first day of school since the accident. She didn't know what they were going to think of her, how they would look at her. Would her friends still talk to her? She hadn't been here all summer. Her father had made her get out of town and stay with her aunt, which annoyed Bella. She wanted to deal with the tragedy her own way, with her friends, not with her Aunt Emma.

Bella was dressed in black today. She hadn't worn bright colors since the accident and she didn't think she would ever again. It never took Bella long to get ready in the mornings. She was out of the house by seven forty-five.

She pulled her old rusty pick up truck in one of the last parking places at the school. She took her time even though she knew she was going to be late. She didn't care and knew the teachers wouldn't either. She walked into class and earned a glare from the teacher. Bella ducked her head and headed to the last empty seat next to Ben Cheney. He nodded at her and she nodded back. They didn't say anything to each other.

Bella walked to lunch by herself and sat at an empty table a way from other people. Nobody glanced at her as they walked by. Emmett was the first one of her friends to enter the cafeteria. He plopped right down next to her.

"How's the little Bird?" Emmett asked with his mouth full.

"For god's sake, swallow before you talk," Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie said sitting down beside him. Bella was never really knew how she and Rose could've become friends. Rosalie Hale defined elegance. With her long golden hair and deep blue eyes, she and Bella didn't fit. Actually Bella didn't think she fit in with any of her friends. Angela and Ben were the cute nerds. Rosalie and Emmett were the tall tan, buff gods. and Jasper, he was an outcast. The only reason he became friends with them was because of _her_.

Angela and Ben came shortly after Rose. Conversation flowed easily between the four of them. Bella stayed out of the conversation.

It wasn't until lunch was almost over when Bella realized that Jasper hadn't showed up.

Bella didn't see Jasper until her last class. Bella was in biology and the bell had just rung. She was happy because she didn't have a lab partner. She had always been ahead in this class and she was happy that she didn't have somebody to hold her back.

A few minutes later the door opened and Jasper walked in. he looked worse than when Bella had last seen him. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He just looked fragile.

The teacher glared at him, but Jasper ignored it. He walked over to Bella's lab table and sat down next to her.

"Since it's the first day of school I want you to get to know your partner. I am passing out a list of questions that you will need to ask you partner and turn in when class is over."  
>Mr. Banner passed out the sheets and Bella glanced over the questions. The questions were very neutral, but it didn't matter. Jasper and Bella were best friends. They knew everything about each other.<p>

There was a long silence before Bella decided to break it. "How are you?"

Jasper nodded but didn't say anything. "Jasper, I know this is hard for you, but you need to talk to me."

Jasper glared at Bella and her worst fears were confirmed. He hated her. He hated her for what happened this summer. He's never going to forgive her.

"Jasper," Bella said, her voice cracking. "I'm so sor-" Jasper cut her off somewhat angrily.

"Don't apologize!" he snapped. "It wasn't your fault and nobody blames you!" Jasper was yelling by the time he finished and everyone in the classroom was staring at them curiously. Jasper stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving his things slowly gathered her things and quietly walked out of the room.

She felt the tears running down her cheeks as she ran down the hall. She went to the first bathroom she could find and sank down on the floor. She sat there crying for ten minutes before someone came into the bathroom. Angela. She sat down next to Bella and held her while she cried.

When Bella had finished crying she stood up and splashed cold water on her face. It seemed to help. She and Angela didn't say anything. Bella nodded and Angela smiled before they headed to the parking lot.

Rosalie called Bella right after school. "We're going out tonight." She stated.

"Well, have fun." Bella muttered.

"You're going too." Bella hesitated. "Bella! You have to come! Think of it as your welcome home party." Bella groaned but reluctantly agreed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Bella muttered as she rushed down the stairs. Emmett had been honking his horn outside since he and Rosalie got there and he was causing a disturbance. Bella opened the door and froze.

Mike Newton was in the car. Bella never like Mike, but he still followed her around like a puppy dog. Bella was irritated. Rose set her up! And with Mike Newton of all people, that was practically and insult.

Rosalie cleared her throat and Bella slid into the car. "I hope you don't mind Bella," Rosalie said. "Mike really wanted to come."

Bella smiled politely. "No, it's fine."

"Great!" Rose said with fake enthusiasm. "Now let's go get Jasper."

Bella rode in the backseat, crammed between Jasper and Mike, all the way to Port Angeles. She was uncomfortable with Mike touching her so she kept inching towards Jasper. By the time they got to Port Angeles she was practically in his lap. Jasper didn't mind though.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Emmett, Ben and Mike talked about sports while Angela and Rose talked about something else. Bella wasn't paying attention to that though. She was focused on Jasper. He hadn't said anything since they got to the restaurant. He was staring at the table playing with his napkin. He didn't want to be here just like Bella. he wasn't ready to be happy again.

Mike kept trying to talk to Bella but she just nodded and smiled at him. When the check came Mike tried to pay for Bella's meal but she vehemently refused.

Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, and Mike waited outside the restaurant waiting for Emmett to bring the car around. Nobody spoke except Mike. He tried to get Bella to talk.

"So the dinner was great."

Bella nodded but didn't say anything.

"Do you think we could go out again sometime?" Mike asked.

"She would love to," Rosalie answered for her. Bella glared at her. She didn't want to go out with Mike. Mike beamed and Bella groaned internally. One more date wouldn't hurt, right?

Everybody went home that night, not knowing the tragedy they would have to face tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>So…review. Please? <strong>

** *****Thanks*******


End file.
